1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of animal warning devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a device that attaches to a moving vehicle in order to create a sound that would keep animals away from that vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animals are currently the cause of a large number of vehicular accidents in the United States. As more roads and highways are built animals become more accustomed to the sound of passing vehicles. Constant exposure to normal highway sounds such as tire noise, wind noise and engine noise cause animals to consider the sounds non-threatening background noise. Although most animals see and hear the vehicles approaching, they often fail to take evasive action in time to avoid causing an accident. Deer are largely the cause of accidents involving animals.
In order to cause an animal to avoid an oncoming vehicle a device is needed to make a sound loud and consistent enough so that the animal will hear and react to the noise. Animal warning devices have not previously been capable of producing a loud enough noise generated by the device itself. If a loud enough noise was able to be produced the noise would remain consistently loud without a fluctuation for speed, thus creating a problem for slow, neighborhood driving or traffic.
What is needed is a device that will fluctuate in volume of sound according to the speed of vehicle. The device should be able to withstand typical driving hazards including bugs, mud, rain, snow and car washes. Additionally, the device should be easy to install with the ability to power itself.